RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Haze'n-thley II-Rah］
|image=Woundwort-ex.jpg;MS Mode Woundwort-ex-ma.jpg;Cruise Form |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |type=Suit |designation=RX-124 |OfficialName=Gundam TR-6 II-Rah ガンダムTR-6［ハイゼンスレイII・ラー］ |archetype=RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Haze'n-thley II］ ~V |era=Universal Century |series=Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces~Konpeitoh Arsenal |operator=Titans Test Team~Black Otter Team, |pilot=Eliard Hunter, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head |powerplant=Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |armaments=2 x Boost Pod Vulcan 2 x beam cannon 2 x spread beam gun 2 x mega particle cannon Leg Missile |SpecEquip=FF-X29A G-Parts ［Hrududu II］ |OptionalEquip=2 x composite shield booster 2 x Long Blade Rifle }}The RX-124 Gundam TR-6 II-Rah (also known as the Gundam TR-6 Woundwort Ex) is a transformable mobile suit that appears in the novel Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. Technology & Combat Capabilities A configuration of the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Haze'n-thley II] equipped with a FF-X29A G-Parts [Hrududu II] unit to form a superior version of the high-speed fighter form. With the addition of the Hrdudu II it becomes a machine in the same area dominance category as the ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Hrairoo]. This Ex form includes most of the parts of the Hrdudu II, including two open barrel beam cannons connected to multi arm units, and a double shield type booster pod which is attached to its waist on top of the sub arm unit. The Primrose II cockpit capsule is omitted, along with the extra drum frame and sub arm unit. The mobile armor form of the Woundwort, equipped with a Hrududu II, is a cruising form which could be described as a transport system capable of long-range travel, rather than a mobile armor. With its high thrust output, the Hrududu II-equipped mobile armor form of the Woundwort is also capable of flight within the atmosphere (exosphere). Armaments ;*Beam Cannon ;*Mega Particle Gun ;*Composite Shield Booster ;*Spread Beam Gun :The Haze'n-thley is equipped with two beam guns on the back to be used to take down several mobile suits. ;*Long Blade Rifle :The most unique weapon of the Haze'n-thley which is first used by the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Woundwort]. As the long blade rifle is used as a regular beam rifle, it also doubles as a shield to protect itself from enemies. It can also produce a heat blade, allowing it to cut down enemies when there's no time to deploy its beam sabers. The Long Blade Rifle can also transform into a miniature MS an can be used an an INCOM. Like all Beam Rifles of the period, the Long Blade Rifle is powered a a replaceable E-Pac. Special Equipment & Features ;*FF-X29A G-Parts [Hrududu II] History While the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Woundwort] was developed to be the definitive Gundam of the Titans Test Team, ultimate wartime development of this remarkably versatile machine would be in the form of the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort Ex, and various functional methods were evaluated, starting with the mobile armor known as the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Inle]. Gallery Woundwort-ex.jpg|Equipped with Two Long Blade Rifles Woundwort-ex-ma.jpg|MA Mode Woundwort-ex_booster.jpg|Gundam TR-6 II-Rah Cruise Form w/ Gaplant Booster Woundwort-ex-design.jpg|Advanced Woundwort Ex design notes Hyzenthlay Rah 2.jpg|Gundam TR-6 II-Rah from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Woundwort-ex-tr6.jpg Woundwort-ex-ma 9847523985.jpg Hyzenthley II-Rah S Gundam.jpg AOZ 1.jpg Super Gundam Royale Gundam TR-6 (Hyzenthlay II-Rah).png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla HGUC Gundam TR-6 -Haze'n-thley II Rah-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-124 Gundam TR-6 II Rah (P-Bandai exclusive; 2020): box art External links *Haze'n-thley II-Rah on MAHQ *Haze'n-thley II-Rah on Mechascientific